My Savior
by Pnkrockninja101
Summary: AU. He couldn't even make it up to her... not until it was too late.


**I'm on a roll today! Two stories in one day! A record for me! Anyways, this is completely unrelated to my Luficer's Angel series. Another one-shot all it's own. I will warn you there is a little bit of language and if you don't like it - tough.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto. The story belongs to me.**

**My Savior**

"I think I've finally become who you wanted me to be." His voice low, almost a whisper. A large bouquet of orchids in his hand.

"I bonded with my brother… I still can't forgive him… what he did… but I'm moving past it." The wind blew brushing his bangs along his cheek.

"The dobe… I saved him once, you know? He looked like he was going to shit bricks when he saw me take the hit that was meant for him. The guy punched like a pussy anyways." He let a smirk settle on his face.

"I actually apologized. I don't think I've ever said the words "I'm sorry" to anyone before then… and actually meant it. I feel like I've been saying sorry a lot these past two years." He sighed heavily as he tightened his grasp on the flowers he brought with him. The crinkling of the wrapping paper reminded him he had them. His gaze softened as he focused on the flowers.

"I remember when you told me roses were too cliché, even if they were black." He paused fingering a delicate petal. "I never once bought you flowers, but you always said women love orchids…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and gulped hard as the emotions caught up to him. He felt the gentle breeze once again on his cheek as if wiping away the invisible tears and it soothed him slightly. He remained silent as he composed himself, his Uchiha pride still burning its way through his mind as the emotions welled up.

"I never did right by you, and yet you're so forgiving. How were you able to forgive me so many times?" He whispered.

"Even after I left and Naruto was ready to kill me for it, you held him back. You held him back saying I had my reasons. Even years, after I came back, you smiled like you always did and welcomed me home… I don't understand… why?" He asked again already knowing he was going to get an answer.

"I don't even get a chance to make it up to you aft this last time… Two fucking years and I still can't forgive myself… I don't think I will ever forgive myself… I can't." His eyes glazed over, dulling, staring off as he remembered that horrible night

"_You Uchiha Sasuke will end up alone for the rest of your life!" The pinkette twenty-three year old screamed at the dark being across from her._

"_Good. I don't need anyone!" He yelled back, instantly regretting it when he saw her flinch back from him. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when she had already slammed the front door that was behind her shut and sped off into the pouring rain._

_The silence of the house put an overbearing weight on his shoulders. The feeling of loneliness striking him to his core. _

_Hours later he dropped the television remote in shock when he saw her car completely totaled and flipped over into a ditch on the nightly news. The reporter didn't have to tell him the name of the victim before he was out the door on the way to the hospital completely forgetting about his shoes._

_When he arrived he barely got out an apology before Kakashi, Sakura's legal guardian since thirteen, punched him square across the face and sent him to the floor._

"_You better hope she lives Uchiha or you're a dead man."_

_That was before the hours of waiting occurred only to have the doctor come out and solemnly shake his head in the negative. No words were spoken. He didn't even care that Kakashi had lunged for him intent on killing him. He was numb. He was never going to see her again._

"I've been apologizing to Kakashi ever since. It was probably around your birthday last year he started believing I even meant it. That or he got tired of hearing my voice." He snorted. "Knowing him it was the latter."

He brought his hand down on the spotless white marble.

"Of course it's when you're gone that I start making up for the way I treated you for years… Even when you're dead I still remain an asshole… making it up to you when it's too late." He knelt down and let his eyes roam over the epitaph carvings he had read a million times by now.

_Haruno Sakura – the true angel amongst the living._

He placed the bouquet down before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black velvet case.

"Gomen… Sakura."

He opened up the small case to reveal a simple diamond engagement ring with the inscription of 'Uchiha Sakura' on the inside of the band.

"Gomen."


End file.
